Where's My Fairytale?
by PleasentNightmare
Summary: She was a Princess and met her Knight and they lived happily ever after the end!WRONG.The true story was the princess was cheated on by her Knight that cheated with the town whore.Would the she ever get her fairy tale?Or will she realize it just for books
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own Code Lyoko and probably never will but oh well...Hehe…anyways**

_Rated: T _

**Couples: YxU, **

**Summary: **_She was a beautiful princess and met her Knight and they lived happily ever after THE END! WRONG. The true story was the princess was cheated on by her Knight that cheated on her with the town whore. Would the girl ever get her fairy tale? Or will she realize it just for books?_

* * *

**O**nce upon a time,

**She was day**

**He was night**

**She was right**

**He was wrong……**

There was once a girl of the age of fifteen with short black hair that shined and with beautiful dark chocolate eyes, but today her hair did not glow its usual shine and her eyes that always showed love and happiness, but now they just showed sorrow and heart ach. The girl wiped the last of her tears with her hand. But soon her tears were once again flowing from her eyes. The girl then looked at herself in the mirror with disgust…..How could _she _Yumi Ishiyama cry?!

This would usually mean the world would end but no everyone knew why this beauty was crying.

_Sniff._

This was the only sounds that were heard from her dorm no giggling….no music…not even a pencil dropping. And no one that was near her dorm dared make a sound while they passed.

**She was brave as could be**

**Stronger then an beast**

**The bravest has fallen…….**

The girl roughly got something under her bed, a suit case. She stood up, her legs were shaking and felt as if they would not support her for much longer after not walking for some time. The girl looked into a mirror with disgust once again._ 'What's wrong with me…?'_ She then started to walk to her closest but before she reached it someone was knocking. She just looked away from the wooded door and started to walk back to the closet. _'Must he really de-lower me again…to see my tears? No because I shell never let him see, I won't give him that damn pleasure……not again!' _She continued to ignore the idiot's cries of 'oh_ just let me explain…'_ and of the lines of,_ 'Yumi I love you please, I'm sorry please…..Aga YUMI!'_ That ticked her off, she walked to the door but didn't open it.

**She's was in pain**

**But who could really blame**

**For the girl had a broken heart…….**

"No I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ULRICH JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FREAKEN LIAR/CHEATER……leave me alone….please…My Knight has already failed me...please just leave." No noise came but then she heard something being carried with the wind……"I'm sorry….I really I am…"

**She was blind for believing so**

**He was naive for doing so **

**She believing love really could go through all**

**He doing something that would break her being ……….**

The girl slid against the wall…."Just leave me alone….." One tear escaped her eyes as she started to remember a while ago when her world had fallen.

_FlAsHBaCk_

_Yumi walked outside her dorm with a small smile on her lips and put a hand on her stomach and run a hand over it. She started humming and walked out to the courtyard to see a small crowed and some people walking away with a shock expression and others walking by letting gasps escape their mouths. She raised her brow and for some odd reason her heart started to beat faster while she started pushing people out of the way._

_When she reached there her brown eyes started to let tears out non-stop, her throat felt dry and felt her chest harden with every second that she watched. It was _**her **_Ulrich kissing his suppose enemy Sissy, the girl was the whore, he was the cheater…and Yumi was the fool……._

"_Why…?" She asked quietly as her legs started to shake, her face was now pale and looked as if she had all of her blood sucked out. The brown haired boy turned to her with his eyes wide and his lips swollen from the kiss, while the whore…had a smirk on her ugly face…_

_Everyone was silent they looked at Yumi with their eyes wide…The girl who could kick an ones ass was crying, everyone liked Yumi she was nice and helped people. It also shocked everyone that the sweet and shy Ulrich Stern was kissing Sissy the stupid bitch, the principles daughter…. They all knew Ulrich's and Yumi's love wasn't any stupid high school love but something more, even a the teachers knew hell anyone with eyes knew! _

"_Yumi……" Everyone then turned their eyes to Ulrich. _

"_Oh LOOK Ulrich dear she's crying!" Sissy mocked her while laughing. Sissy then sat on Ulrich's lap. "Now I know how you feel when Ulrich kisses you, wonderful and he uses his tongue sooo well."_

_That seemed to get the teenage girl to come back to reality. She just shook her head closing her eyes as hard as she could and started to run knowing Ulrich couldn't run as fast as her. _

_When she reached the room she locked her door, while sliding down the door and seconds later there was banging on the door. She just started to sob more while hugging her knees and resting her head on her knees._

"_Why… and now after…" She just started to sob more putting her hand on her stomach once again. _

_"He destroyed my fairytale...," another tear fall, "he destroyed **our **fairytale..."_

_End of Flashback_

**Betrayal, was her fate it would seem**

**The sweet kisses**

**The soft smiles**

**The lovely emit of sparks **

**They all vanished that faithful day………**

Before she just wanted to die but she had importance now…..

The girl no longer had tears swiping their way down her cheeks, no her face had determination. She did no longer pity herself about sorrow; no she had anger going through her veins, at him.

She left a small note with the word Odd…….In the note she said she was sorry for leaving but said that she could not live anywhere near him…..

**She was in it for love**

**He was in it for lust………..**

She picked up her suit case ;the small dorm almost didn't have anything but roses, pictures, bears, and everything else he had ever gotten from _him._ The only thing she took from him was not in her suit case but in her stomach…..

**That night they did not have sex**

**But they made love….**

**Maybe the only love he showed her….**

"Good bye….Kadic, Odd, Ulrich……." She closed the door…….with no tears swiping…

**He did not realize she was the one**

**The true goddess that would be that something**

**Worth living in this cold world called**

**Earth……………….**

"I will be both her mother and father...I promise I'll give you more love then you can handel..." I said rubbing my stomach...oh did I forget I'm the fool the princess...and this is my story...

* * *

_**Okay well please R&R. Also I really dislike Sissy so that's were all the ugly thing came from…hehe…. Oh and the little poem (**_not really…._**) I made it up so yea, sorry if it sucks….**_

_**Any ways here is the first chapter. I was just going to be a one-shot but decided to make it into a story. Oh tell me what you think please**_

**_FUNKISMYTHING OUT FOR NOW_**


	2. Her Life: Yumi Ishiyama

_Hehe I'm back I'm so proud of myself two updates in the same week that's a first lol. But sadly I only got four reviews, Oh well. Here goes out to all the people who reviewed and who I'm totally thanking sooo much, for being so kind and also for reviewing. _

_And yes I know I suck at saying stuff before starting with the story but I must! LOL Not really but I choose too._

_REVIEWERS WHO I TOTALLY ARE THANKFUL FOR _

_**Alexandria J: My first reviewer !YAY! (Gives a cookie) And yaa another Sissy hater!**_

**_Desparidy Crescent Moon_: Lol yea it would have wouldn't it have anyways thanks for the review I agree by the way YAY STORIES LOL**

_**yumixulrich101: Thanks I enjoy hearing that!**_

_**PeaceToThePeople: Thanks I made the poem (cough) I know I'm good (cough) lol just kidding, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A women or girl whatever you consider a girl or women of the age of nineteen was tapping her foot on the marble tile below her feet. The pink haired girl started to look at her watch on her right hand that was pink of course. And lets just say she wasn't the most patient person in the world and she knew that so why in the hell didn't her niece know that!? She had known her seen she was potty in her diaper so why didn't she know!?

'_That's it! Sakura is sooo getting an earful!' _And with one big inhale of air she yelled.

"Sakura Ishiyama, get your lazy butt down stairs the plane leaves in an hour and it takes a good forty-five minutes to get there!" A woman about 5'3 yelled with forest green eyes. And those forest green eyes were always the cause of males always being around her they just seemed to draw them in but of course her herself attracted them. The woman was Aelita Hopper as in Sakura mother's best friend who had light pink hair that was always wavy even though it didn't even reach her shoulders. Oh and most importantly she was pink obsessed like seriously pink **obsessed**.

About a minute later a little girl came down the many stairs while holding onto her backpack that had the picture of a very kawaii looking Kero from Card Captor Sakura. **(Hehe I love CCS) **

The little girl rolled her eyes but smiled at the nineteen year old in front of her. The little girl is Sakura Ishiyama as you heard the Aelita yell. Sakura has long black as night hair that were now in to high pony tails with bangs covering her eyes, she also looked every much like her mother, hell she had the same attitude. Sweet, kind hearted, could beat the living shit out of you, creative, could beat the living shit out of you, oh and she was skilled with kicking the living shit out of you seeing as her mother used to studied all types of marital arts and passed with flying colors So mainly Sakura was a skilled five-years old and was every smart she even skipped a grade. Sakura is also a very kawaii looking five year old well that was what her mother and her auntie said all the time. Oh but the only thing that she didn't have of her mother's where her chocolate colored orbs but hazel orbs that shined with light.

, "I'm here; I'm here auntie Aelita I was just putting all my manga books in my backpack." Aelita then began to open her mouth but the little girl rolled her eyes and sighed, "And yes before you ask I bought your favorite manga too its in here." With that Sakura patted her backpack. Aelita just smiled and nodded but then….

"Holy…..um…" _Child present what do I say…?!' _"Cracker?!"

'_Smooooth, Aelita.' _Aelita thought sarcastically, but remembered what she was going to say in the first place.

"Holy shit! Where late come on your mother is waiting outside and is probably going to kick my ass." _'So much for no using bad language….. '_Aelita sighed and made a mental note to never have a child in till she could at least handle her potty mouth.

Sakura noticed Aelita was now looking kind of sad. _'Probably because she said bad words or as she puts it 'potty mouth words.' _Sakura sighed and took a step towards the door with Aelita not noticing.

"Aunt Aelita can you stop sulking or where going to be late so come on!" Sakura was now holding one of the two doors of the entrance to the house more like mansion. Aelita smiled sheepishly.

When two girls were outside they entered a black BMW that Yumi had bought about a week ago. Aelita popped herself in the passenger seat while Sakura went to the back humming a song she had listened to the night before. The women in the drivers seat was no other then every ones favorite Japanese woman Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi was now twenty years old with curves that got many men's attention true she had grown in places. Yumi still had her ebony hair that was now shining and was now in choppy layers making her dark has chocolate eyes stand out.

Well anyways….**(If you haven't noticed I so suck in describing)**

"Um…Yumi can you explain why where leaving beautiful Japan to go to Germany, again as I keep on forgetting seeing as we live in freaking beautiful Japan I repeat **_freaking beautiful_ **JAPAN!" Aelita really wasn't taking it good seeing as she loves Japan even though she was born in France…..Yumi was still surprised she wasn't in a mentally intuition by now. The girl was _too_ hyper for her own good.

"Aelita _dear_ can we not yell and especially in my ear I'm not even that far but if your goal was for _freaking_ _beautiful Japan _to hear you then they heard you!" Yumi exclaimed. Sakura just giggled even though she was used to her mama and her aunt to argue didn't mean it wasn't funny. She was after all five years old!

"You still haven't answered my question…" Aelita mumbled with her arms crossed.

One sentence come into Yumi mind, _'Why in the hell do I have __**two **__children I don't remember having um…that thing you know how you get pregnant, anyways I don't remember doing it with a pink haired guy!'_

"Well since you don't get it _again _Aelita I'll tell you _again!_ It's because over there in _equal_ beauty as Japan, Germany theirs these big soccer star and after of months trying to get an interview with him I got it." Aelita raised a brow _months? _

"Um…Yumi but you're like the biggest reporter in Japan and it took you months did they know who you were?" Aelita asked with eye brows still up. Yumi nodded. Hell she was surprised too.

It was unusual it was usually the other way around mangers were the ones to beg they even give large amount of money just to get a damn interview _one damn interview. _So who ever this soccer star was he must be the big deal and most be the like king. Aelita then asked another question to both Sakura's and Yumi's annoyance.

"So who is he and is he cute?" Aelita asked with a smile if he was like their _'king' _he had to be hot!

"Well I really have no idea how he looks but they say his a model part-time so I'm pretty sure his hot….But for the first question I have no idea what his real name is they said it was top secret but they say he goes by the name 'Wolf'." Yumi then looked at Aelita and Sakura like really quick or she would most likely crush.

"I know such a lame name it seems cocky to me too." Yumi said as if reading their minds. The two other girls nodded.

'_Wait for it…'_ The young Japanese women thought.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"WHAT!" Sakura and Aelita yelled usually that would distract a person driving and then the driver would be 'what! What!?' and forgetting about the wheel but no Yumi was prepared she was skilled…hehe not really she just knew her daughter and best friend too well, even for her liking.

"What to you mean you don't how he looks and your interviewing him?!" Aelita exclaimed, "Where leaving_ beautiful Japan_ and we have no idea what the guys name is or what in the hell he looks?!" That was it Sakura's and Yumi's breaking point.

"Aunt Aelita stop with the leaving the beautiful Japan already!" Sakura was even trying to tackle her aunt without taking her seatbelt off causing her to fumble back onto the soft seat.

"Aelita say it one more time we dare you." Yumi said in a dark voice looking at her and not crushing, now that got her freaked out she wasn't looking at the road, "I'm waiting!"

Aelita nodded about 129 times in about five seconds and causing both Yumi and Sakura to sigh in relief and with Yumi looking at the road again thank god…

**(In the plane)**

"SAKURA STOP ASKING THE WOMEN FOR MORE PEANUTS YOU'VE ALREADY HAVE HAD SIX BAGS!" Everyone in the plane was looking at Aelita as if she was crazy but she got that a lot.

After Aelita's _wonderful _outburst Yumi and Sakura both slide down in their seat and also being looked at strange for seating next to the pink haired beauty who was now blushing of embarrassment while the two Japanese girls just mumbled under their breathe saying 'We don't know this psycho.'

Yumi still wondered how in the name of all 7 hells she got to be best friends with her.

Oh yea it was because they've been roommates since she first came back to Japan and was the one who helped her stay at the boarding school when all the teacher wanted her to go where people like her went by that they meant by girls who were pregnant and went to a **_special_ **school.

'_Special my ass!' _Yumi thought and then smiled Aelita was even with her when she was _having _Sakura even though she almost fainted three times but she stayed awake with Yumi crushing her hand. And in the end the doctor asked if they were lesbians with a perverted smile and how Aelita smacked him up side the head. And how she helped her before she become a famous reporter.

Yumi thoughts were disturbed when she saw Sakura bend over trying to get peanuts that where on the chart in front of them.

"SAKURA!" And with that caused everyone to look at Yumi….And making the five year old place her hands on her lap and looking innocent as ever

'_Or maybe because I'm friends with Aelita is because were both weird as hell?' _Either way Yumi smiled she liked either choice.

**(Hotel in Germany)**

Aelita looked at Yumi sleep with Sakura right at her side both hugging each other and Yumi putting Sakura's bangs behind her ear while she slept. Aelita smiled sadly at the two.

If only the people of _beautiful Japan _**(Sigh she just won't let it go) **knew that the famous reporter Yumi Ishiyama isn't as cherry or as happy as everyone thinks. But may just be one of those who soul is heart broken.

Aelita sighed through the window looking at the stars. She started to remember yesterday and how she was the only one to see the famous reporter's sorrow.

_**XXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXX (((IN JAPAN)))**_

_Aelita walked out to the balcony looking at her friend and sat down next to her letting her feet daggle. Aelita smelled the night air and the foods that were also filling the air from the market below. Aelita turned her head to Yumi who looked to be awed at the night's beauty and its diamond like stars._

_Yumi sighed and smiled sadly feeling her best friends looking at her, "It's stupid," Yumi said looking Aelita straight in the eye, Aelita's eyes saddened when she saw her friends eyes, of course Yumi's eyes always had chaos but when she was with Aelita she didn't hide it, she trusted her. Which trusting for Yumi was hard, for all five years now._

_Yumi began again, "I should just get over it, it happened so many years ago. But….." Aelita then cut her off. "You know…Sakura knows she has a dad, it's not like your lying to her." Aelita said looking at the full moon. _

_Yumi shook her head, "But damn it Aelita he doesn't know it, maybe if I told him….he would've…." Yumi didn't end her sentence, 'Would've have come for me yea…hum, what a joke just like the whole shy and nice act.' Yumi thought. _

"_Would've…?"_

"_Would've have come for me, but for all I know this every minute he may be fucking the damn whore, Sissy! And while he has a child that I may add knows nothing about or that she is even alive!" Yumi yelled with wild winds hitting her bare skin in her thigh high night gown and making her hair whirl side to side." Aelita turned to her friend once again._

_Yumi was now hitting her head against the cold sliver bar that made her keep her balance. "How I'm I supposed to tell her that her father is the man who broke me, yet made me the happiest when I was with him. Why did it feel so right even though…it was wrong?"_

_Aelita just stayed silent but something got her attention she smiled opening her hand. Aelita tapped Yumi's shoulder the older girl then looked towards the pink haired girl who was smiling._

"_Maybe because it was right in a way….."Aelita said softly smiling, she was now opened her palm reveling a soft pink cherry blossom petal. Yumi looked at her questionably. The cherry blossom then started to be carried away by the wind. Aelita then left with a little smile on her lips._

* * *

**!!Aelita's POV!!**

She always told me she wanted a fairytale with _him _but she then said it was useless. She said there was no such thing and especially not for her,she said she was a girl who got played and who give in and give him what he wanted.

_Lies..._

_All of it was lies..._

She more then anyone should get her fairytale, she lied saying she give it to him as if having no action at all but they were all lies. She loves him with all her damn heart but even though it seems he played her I know from everything she has told me he would never, he was confused he just didn't realize that he loved her. He was not a player, he didn't want her for her body, he didn't lust for her, but he was a fool...A fool who broke her but like she said he made her happy...

What a fool right? I think so too he isn't worthy for her tears because of him she wears a mask she fools so many who think her smile is so kind and is on of the worlds most joys ever but no one realizes but me that smile is full of sorrow...The only true smile she gives it is to me and Sakura...It sad it makes me cry she's so kind but sorrow over takes her, when it shouldn't. I hope he has the same thing happen to her if not all hope is gone...

But she'll realize one day she'll realize she's destined for a fairytale just like him...

I know it seems as if I hate the bastard but I don't, I realized the truth was that he just didn't realize that she was the one destined for him. One day I know his going to come I don't know when but one day that's the day when

_All hell breaks loose..._

* * *

**_And there you have it my good people_**

_And once again I say I'm so proud of my little mind, jk, but really that it made a new chapter well really my fingers did...anyways please be soooooo super kind as toooooo..._**_R&R _**BECAUSE THAT MAKES ME UPDATE, really it does and also I'm bored hehe.

**_Next time : His Life:Ulrich Stern_**


	3. His Life:Ulrich Stern & Canceled Hell No

_**Hello it's me, funkismything.**_

_**Well I need some help people I need to know should this be Aelita and Odd pairing or Jeremy and Aelita, Please really help me on that cause I already have a good idea for a chapter but I need to know who to pick, cause I can never decided which pairing I like, I like both really…..XD**_

_**Rated: T (for now…..?)**_

_**Pairings: YxU, Ax?**_

_**Summary: **__She was a beautiful princess and met her Knight and they lived happily ever after THE END! WRONG. The true story was the princess was cheated on by her Knight that cheated on her with the town whore. Would the girl ever get her fairy tale? Or will she realize it just for books?_

**REVIEWERS**

Haine-hime: Hi Hi! Well I didn't really update fast but hey at least I update XD hehe anyways hope you enjoy.

_Dinobrooke:Hehe well I know I made you wait but it's here _

Desparidy Crescent Moon: Yea I luff those too anyways about contacting will be told in the next chapter. And for my other story I'll try...

_ulrich4me:LOL thanks hehe and yea Aelita does have a profanity problem._

Fireflyoflight457: Thanks and yea I know long wait for an update XD

* * *

"_Ulrich stop that, it tickles and I don't want my teachers to see the love bites your giving me. So stop it or their all going to be gawking at me!" A fifteen year old girl said in between giggles._

"_Oh come on Yumi you know you like it." Ulrich smirked when she shivered when he hit her tender spot._

"_Okay so maybe I like it but really Ulrich I'm going to be late and that teacher already hates you and hates me because I'm your girlfriend. I can't give her a reason to give me dentition or extra homework, so hands and mouth off." She said playfully on the last part as she ran her fingers through the young boy's hair. After a few more moments of running her fingers through his locks she tried to get herself off his grasp. She then sighed letting her arms droop, after about ten minute trying to get out of his embrace._

"_Fine you win, I'm defeated." He smirked._

"_Yes, you are so now you have to be punished." Ulrich said in between the butterfly kisses he left on her jaw line._

"_What's my punishment?" She purred out as her index finger trailed down his chest. He smiled picking her up and she quickly rapped her legs around his waist as he made his way to his bed. _

_  
"Let's find out…." He said huskily as he dropped her on the bed._

A man of the age of nineteen and almost twenty shot off his bed with sweat trailing down his forehead and breathing heavily as his hands grabbed the blanket tightly, trying to clam himself down. He then remembered the dream making his breathing began to ragged; it wasn't the smartest thing to do when he just had a dream like _that._

"Why was I having _that_ dream…?" He ran a hand through his face and groaned, feeling very _hot_. He buried his head into his hands. "I'm such a moron.

"Damn it why?" He roared running his hand roughly through his hair.

'_Because you cheated on her with Sissy, you hurt her but yet you say you love her. You're everything but a Knight.'_

Okay he regretted cheating it was the biggest mistake in his life, he knew that but….he knew he did it because he didn't realize it sooner that he was in love with her. He cursed at himself he should have noticed but he didn't he thought that weird feeling he got in his stomach was about just a sign of gas coming. He should have noticed just the way she touched him even if her fingers brash with he had to fight himself so he wouldn't attack her like a lion trying to get it's pray.

He groaned once again he hated it when he talked to himself especially when his other self won.

It wasn't that he didn't dream of _her _but this couple of days he had been dreaming and thinking of her more often then ever like, like he _needed _her more then ever. **(A/N: Not sexual needing mind you, just clearing that up….)**

"I'm going crazy I haven't even seen her seen we were fifteen."

"Ulrich shut up?! I can hear you mumbling so shut up I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Odd's voice echoed through the penthouse they both lived in.

"Well you need all the sleep you can get!" He shot back.

"You're just jealous because I'm hot as hell and your just pssh _handsome." _

"Whatever Odd, I'm going back to sleep…"

No reply.

"Odd?"

No reply.

"Odd?!"

SNORE…..

Ulrich rolled his eyes and went to lay on his bed…..but not even two minutes later….

'_I need a shower, a __**very cold **__shower.'_

**_6:00AM_**

"Mister Stern today is your interview from Japan, would you like me to-" The women then stopped as her boss stopped her from continuing. She sighed it really wasn't anything new for him to interrupt her and anyways the only reason she even appealed to the job was so she could see him. His muscle, his dark as chocolate locks, million dollar smile, those pink and so looking kissable lips oh and who could forget his amazing piercing hazel eyes. Sigh. Really why wouldn't they appeal, the dude was beyond handsome.

"An interview, when did I approve a interview?" Ulrich asked opening one of the doors to his home office. The room was in his favorite color surprise, surprise…green, it wasn't really a surprise he wore something green every day, hell his uniform was green! He had a computer in the center and a glass table with normal every day things people needed. It was really just a normal office with business papers and game plans ect. Nothing really special, well maybe everything was worth more then any normal office supplies but hey the dude was not poor.

"Well Mr. Stern your friend Della Robbia told me that you approved the meeting with her." Ulrich groaned inwardly.

"And it's a woman too?" He was just so tried of the interviewers doing gaga gaga eyes at him every second he said something hell even if he moved, he got that.

"Why did he even approve of it?"

Rosy cleared her voice, "I believe it had something to do with playboy one time wanting her in their cover."

Ulrich rolled his eyes, normal Odd.

"So Mr. Stern, would you like me to cancel it?" Rosy asked writing in her notepad scribbling _R+U_ with hearts all around.

Ulrich didn't even look up from the plans for the next game as he replied, "Yea cancel it."

Rosy nodded.

* * *

"Oh my god! I'm late!" !" The twenty year old shirked causing Sakura to fall off her mothers lap with a yelp.

"WHAT! WHERES THE FIRE?!" Aelita yelled holding a fire hydrant with pink mittens with piggy's on them and an apron with the words in bright red _'Hot Mama' _with flames in the end. Aelita then took a good look at Yumi and well she feared for her life. The Japanese woman was holding the clock tightly with her eyes bugged out.

"AAAH!" Aelita yelled before dropping the fire hydrant and making a get away before Yumi was hot on her trail with a pillow at hand.

"Wahh!" Aelita yelled before dropping to the floor with Yumi fully on her back and the pillow connecting to her head. "You idiot troll why didn't you wake me up, I'm now late for the damn interview!" She paused.

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

"Damn it!" She rushed to her suit case throwing clothes onto the two other girls head, both looking amused at the oldest girls actions. "What are you two just gawking at me get both your butts over here and help me!" Her voice roared. Sakura and Aelita were there in a seconds looking through the suit case for a suitable outfit.

Aelita stopped………….and blinked and blinked and blinked…..

She gulped.

"Yumi they kind of called a little while ago and said that the interview won't be happening." She then looked at the older girl putting her hands up in defence and closing her eyes. Her mistake though reopening her eyes, bad move. Yumi aura was quite darkening.

"What do you mean not happening?" She growled out.

"Mama you don't know what that is well its something that will not occur and something that will not b-"Sakura was then silenced with a hand covering her mouth.

"Sakura this is not a time to act like a smarty, so-"

"Hey Auntie Aelita, Mama is it me or does it smell like something is burning?" Sakura asked sniffing the air.

"Holy!" Aelita then picked up the fire hydrant, " My toast!" She ran out while yelling _'Everything is going to be O.K.A.Y! I repeat everything will be O.K.A.Y! Do not panic! _

"Some how Auntie Aelita saying do not panic just makes me fear for my life." Sakura murmured under her breathe but her Mama got it and nodded as a reply. Sakura turned to her mother.

"Mama what are you going to do now?"

"Call." Yumi said giving Sakura a reassuring smile while she flipped her phone open.

'_Now those bastards better had been lying or their going to get a mad Japanese woman with a black belt on their damn asses!"_ She thought dialing the number.

And at last someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello German Studio, Judith speaking."_

"_**Yes hello Judith, I'm Yumi Ishiyama the person who is supposed to interview Mr. Wolf but today I got a call that said it was canceled is that correct or was my friend mistaken" **_Sakura giggled her mother was using her business voice_**. **_

"_No Ms. Ishiyama you are not mislead, Wolf himself canceled it." _Yumi sighed this women was like a frigging robot.

"_**Why is that? I mean would you not be upset flying over from where you live to do your job and then to get it canceled? It also makes me upset because it took me very much to get this interview, months and now it vanishes!" **_Sakura noted her mama's voice was raising..

"_Please, miss do not raise your voice it is disrespectful and also I'm sorry Ms. Ishiyama but there is noting I can or will do, perhaps your just not worthy of interviewing Wolf himself. "_ Yumi almost dropped her cell. First her interview is canceled and now a frigging bat was insulting her.

"_**Oh you want me to be respectful; I'll start when you do. Just because you insult me in a **__**polite **__**way does not mean you can get away with it you frigging old bat. And you know what you frigging- HELLO? HELLO?!"**_ Yumi eyes closed as she let a ragged sigh out while holding on to her cell phone tightly.

"She hanged up, damn it." Sakura was amused but didn't show it the girl valued her life.

"So Mama what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked as innocently as she could while crossing her legs, she really wanted to see her mother in action it had been a while.

Yumi smiled and stood up padding her daughter's small head.

"Go down there of course my little blossom, and mama is about to curse so…" Sakura just nodded really how many people curse now of these days and why would she be worried now she had been cursing. "And if those damn bastards don't comply all hell _**will **_break loose." Yumi replied before slamming the bedroom door close.

Aelita came into the bedroom hearing the door slam.

"Where she going?"

"To raise some hell." Sakura replied simply getting a towel to take a long bath of course after her Auntie got it ready.

"Oh wish we could go she hasn't done that in a while."

"Hey Auntie Aelita why are you covered with…?" Sakura paused. "White bubbles?"

Aelita cleared her, while a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Fire Hydrant….." Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded none the less, she should have known.

* * *

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

.


End file.
